


Survey

by CharleyMeshle



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleyMeshle/pseuds/CharleyMeshle
Summary: Hello fellow P&P fanfic readers!This fic is actually a survey, since I'm a little insecure and would like to ask you a question:Is 40 000 Words a too long fanfic? Would you read it? Should I shorten it?Please please please write your answer in the comments, it would only take a second and would make me sooo happy :)Love,Charley
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 73
Kudos: 6





	Survey

Hey there! Thank you so much for stopping by!

So, for a longer explanation:

I'm writing a Pride and Prejudice fanfic in modern times, with the Bennets as criminals ( [Robberies are for girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812491/chapters/60012178)\- Ocean 8 -esque), with a lot of plot and action, and I can see it's gonna be long. Now, shy as I am, I'm a bit unsure, because I'm putting quite some work into this fic:

Would so many words turn you down? Would that be too much for you? Or would you like to read a longer fic??

Please write your answer in the comments!

Oh, and don't worry about being honest, I really want you to. :)


End file.
